A search was made to determine the novelty of the present invention and the following Patents were found to be related to the field of the invention. However, none of the cited Patents disclose the invention herein described and claimed. The Patents found are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 802,095 issued to A, R. Draught on 17 Oct. 1905, entitled Coffee Strainer which discloses a means to strain coffee in a drip pot by providing a textile material filter bag to be put inside the pot. There is not even the slightest suggestion of the spring steel or suitable plastic retention ring that will return to its original shape when released from it's compression in order to hold a paper filter tight against the wall of the coffee, tea, hot chocolate, etc. machine well to prevent said paper filter from collapsing and coffee grinds, etc. from passing through to the drinkers cup
U.S. Pat. No. 909,528 issued C. F. Blanke on 12 Jan. 1909, entitled China Coffee Pot which discloses another drip coffee pot that has inside a strainer bag that is held in place by the lid or cover of the coffee pot. The strainer bag is disclosed as being made of woven muslin or suitable fabric. There is not even the slightest suggestion of the spring steel or suitable plastic retention ring that will return to it's original shape when released from it's compression in order to hold a paper filter tight against the wall of the coffee, tea, hot chocolate, etc. machine well to prevent said paper from collapsing and coffee grinds, etc. from passing through to the drinkers cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,879 issued to B. C. Brougham on 04 Jan. 1929 entitled Coffee Percolator Sediment Collector which discloses a percolator coffee pot that employs a linen or cotton filter bag with a ring of coil steel inside the top edge of his material filter bag thereby making said bag contract to foam puckers around the top of the bag which is supposed to prevent coffee particles and sediment from getting out of the bag. While this rudimentary attempt to prevent sediment from getting in to the coffee cup, there is not even the slightest suggestion of the spring steel or suitable plastic that will return to it's original shape when released from its compression to hold a paper filter tight against the wall of the coffee, tea, hot chocolate, etc. machine well to prevent said filter from collapsing and coffee grinds etc. from passing through to the drinkers cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,389 issued to G. C. Calentine on 21 Oct. 1947 entitled Combination Urn Bag Ring which discloses a coffee urn ring to hold a material filter bag on a support on the top of the coffee urn and incorporated in said ring is a triangular handle to allow the used coffee to be carried off to be disposed, without the danger of burning the user's hand with the hot bag or grinds. There is not even the slightest suggestion of the spring steel or suitable plastic retention ring that will return to it's original shape when released from compression to hold a paper filter tight against the wall of the coffee, tea, hot chocolate, etc. machine well to prevent said filter from collapsing and coffee grinds etc. from passing through to the drinkers cup.